A new beginning
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: after a near death experience with Batman Ana does something to Joker and Batman so she'll never lose them (from The Batman show) JxB Slightly AU and OOCness
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I hope you injoy this story. Just a little thing I desided to do. _

Disclaimer: I only own Ana/Angel (Josie/JoJo might make an appearance later on)

Warning: k+ or T rating may go to T

Summary: after a near death experience with Batman Ana does something to Joker and Batman so she'll never lose them

* * *

Batman slid down behind the wall slowly, wincing at the pain in his lower abdomen. His breathing was become slow and labored with each breath he took. "Bats?" Joker asked finding the Dark Knight against the wall. No reply came. Concerned Joker moved to where he was sitting in Batman's lap. Moving his eyes around Batman's body something caught his eyes. Red. Lots and lots of that color.

Startled Joker pressed his hands to the womb to prevent anymore blood loss. "No..." Batman protested taking Joker's hand away from the injury but held it."Bats! You'll die." Joker whined "I can't let that happen! You complete me" joker said tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Everyone dies joker, it's time for me" he wheezed out. This was going to suck.

"Not yet Batsy, it's to early. I can try to save you" Batman chuckled slightly at how stubborn the clown was. That was one of the many reasons he loved him.

"I've lost to much blood, only in a miracle could I survive" Joker shook his head "well I'm that miracle" he countered placing his hands back on the womb.

"Joker" he said silently as he removed his hands again. Joker couldn't hold the tears anymore, he laid his head near Batman. "Bats, I love you" he whispered as more tears fell down his cheek. He didn't want his Batsy to leave him. Silently Batman whispered back with a smile "I love you to Joker never forget that"

forcing a smile despite all the sadness and tragedy he felt "I won't" Joker whispered as more tears fell down. He just wished this didn't happen so soon.

It was the first time they told each other that, it was the first time they said those three important words. Noticing the smile Joker lightly kissed Batman tenderly, a little farewell kiss. Which Batman kindly replied to. Pulling back Batman breathed a long breath and started to close his eyes. Joker stayed the entire time holding onto his bat praying that he wouldn't leave him. More tears fell as he looked at the pale body in front of him. Joker put his two fingers at the neck of batman and found no pulse. Something accorded to him he remembered Angel. How she was part dark and part good angel. Maybe she could bring him back to life. There was no way he could get in contact with her though.

But that's where he was wrong Ana had felt the whole thing the entire time. But she didn't know who was dead. She felt a weird feeling when ever her loved ones where hurt or worse. dead. Her heart felt constricted as she teleported to where she sensed the death. It scared the hell out of her, not knowing who was dead. Her question was answered, the lifeless body of Batman was what she saw. Also joker of course. "Joker?" She asked wondering what had happened. The clown couldn't believe his eyes, there Angel was! It was like his prayer had been received.

"Angel do you think you could..." There was a light chuckle

"bring him back?" She answered already knowing the answer

Joker nodded "Yeah..." With that he wiped any stray tears that where left. Angel sighed "I'll see what I can do, but it might not work" she mumbled while fidgeting for a second she then spoke up again "I'm not the best at healing or bringing back people from the dead..." A hand was placed on her shoulder reassuringly "it's okay, all that matters is if you try" joker said sounded sain for once.

Angel nodded to Joker. She lightly placed her hand on Batman chest and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath a bright blinding light flashed around them. It stayed like that for ten seconds before it vanished.

Opening her eyes back up she saw Joker smiling. Turning slightly she saw Batman sitting up rubbing his head. "Am I dead yet?" Batman mumbled looking around. He noticed Joker and Angel staring at him.

"Batsy!" Joker kissed him passionately happy that he was alive. Shocked from the sudden kiss Bats smiled against Joker's lips and easily slid his tongue inside. When ever they where done with their make out session Angel knew what she had to do. After about five minutes of lips smacking and moaning they pulled back. "Guys..." She needed their attention. The two males turned to Angel.

She quickly took them both and another bright light flashed. But only this time it was longer than ten seconds. Groaning batman touched his head"what did you do Angel?" Batman asked. Joker groaned as well but laughed it off. "I sometimes think your more crazy then me.." Joker stated.

Angel bit her lips "maybe I shouldn't have" she said to herself. "Shouldn't have what?" Batman asked raising an eyebrow. What did Ana do now?!


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: so here's the next chapter to the story. I've desided to turn this either T or M rated. Probobly T rated_

T_T you know how I am...

* * *

Cheekily grinning Angel stuttered "uhh I gave you immortality" she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. She wasn't entirely sure how they would handle the news. Even the most calm person would freak out.

"WHAT!" Batman said his jaw dropping "why did-" but Angel cut him off

"I was afraid of losing you guys!" She said sighing "today feeling that one of you was hurt scared me beyond belief. You two are like dads to me" Angel breath out "I'm sorry" after some silence she spoke up once again but this time slower."and I may have gave you powers also..."

Batman groaned "Ana-Angel?!" he quickly said. Hopping Joker didn't hear her real name. He was still a bit shocked at the news.

"What? It's nothing except your a little bit more stronger now...and can fly" she didn't know what type of powers the males had gained. The only thing that she was sure about was the ability to fly.

"Your so hard to deal with" Batman said shaking his head at the fourteen year old. "Teenagers.." He mumbled

"Hey I saved your life" Angel pointed out with a smirk across her face. "So I'm easy to deal with." Batman just glared at her while shaking his head once again.

"whatever..." He said as he rolled his blue eyes. He hated when she was right. Batman got up slowly holding his side, Ana had saved him but that still didn't stop the stabs of pain he felt as he moved. He almost fell but felt a strong pair of pale arms go around him and help him stand.

"Bats? You okay?" Joker asked helping him stand. Batman only nodded in reply

"I'm fine" he mumbled. Joker looked at the womb on Batman's stomach, it wasn't bleeding anymore,although you could see dried blood. He had to give Angel credit, she did manage to bring Batman back. No one is perfect all that mattered was that she was able to bring him back, as well as give them immortality with some types of powers to go along with it.

Joker still had both arms wrapped around Batman as they walked towards the batmobile. "Hey bats, I meant to ask who did that to you?" When he found out Joker was going to have some fun with them. Tourture sounded like fun to the clown. Especially one who hurt batman _that bad_

"Police..." He answered while muttering. Angel raised an eyebrow at what Batman had just said.

"the police?" Did she hear that correctly? Why would they do that to their protector? Batman nodded "yeah it was them" Angel still was shocked at the news. "Why?" She asked, wanting to know the reason at why the police would do such a thing. Then again Angel didn't trust Gotham's detectives and police. Or any police at that mater...

"You know how the Gotham police are..."

Nodding Angel crossed her arms. "Yeah..." She admitted. A lot of the Gotham police would betray The Dark Knight without a single thought about it. They where ruthless and no good. Still she looked up to Batman for putting up with those inferior beings.

Joker clinched his fist "no one can hurt you except me Bats!" Joker growled "when I get my hands on them I'll burn them alive." Angel knew Joker was being serious..."I hurt you in a good way" Batman blushed darkly. He knew what Joker meant by a good way. "I don't cause you to bleed" he smirked "usually" Joker said while placing his hand on Batman's butt and giving it a little squeeze which cause Batman to jump at the feeling. He glared at Joker. It would have been okay if Angel wasn't hear with them.

At seeing this Angel bit her lip to stop the giggling she felt the urge to do. "What? You don't like my hand there? I'm hurt batsy!" The clown said in mock sadness. But Joker never once moved his hand away from Batman's butt. "You dont usually complain when its there Batsy" Angel couldn't help but giggle at the two in front of her. They where a strange but perfect couple.

Getting the giggles out Angel then got serous and frowned. "Batman can you remember what the cop looked like?" Idea's of how to have fun with whoever did this to Batman ran threw Joker's and Angel's mind. Batman closed his eyes but nodded

"I'm sure it was Chief Angel Rojas"

Angel believed Batman. that guy always was trying to catch Batman. It was no wonder that Rojas would just try to finally take care of Batman then capture him. Joker frowned "it looks like Rojas is getting some visitors tonight..." Batman rolled his eyes

"you two are going to get envolved like usual..." Joker smiled as the words left Batman's mouth

"of course we are Batsy! No one hurts you and gets away with it." Angel smirked thinking of what joker was saying. Even with powers no one should mess with Joker.

Joker smiled as leaned against Batman "or they'll have to deal with me first!" Joker smirked "and _no _one wants to mess with me!" He laughed as Angel nodded. Without powers Joker could hurt Rojas but with them there was **no** telling what the clown would do. All she knew was that while they found Rojas he would be sorry. Especially when she added JoJo in the picture


	3. Chapter 3

"So..." Awkwardly walking forward a sly grin grew on her face. _"I'm getting JoJo_" This meant Rojas was defiantly going down. If Josie was coming then it was on. Josie would surely kick Rojas's ass for sure. Smirking Angel cracked her knuckles "and I'n helping her to" Angel and JoJo together._ Oh boy_! Closing her eyes a wave of pure darkness filled the air then it vanished but in it's place was a tall teenager.

"Angel?" JoJo says slightly confused. Why did Angel summon her? Despite being confused a smirk formed on her lips. If Ana was in her '_hero' _costume that meant something was going on and trouble was in the air. And by trouble she meant the two of them.

"JoJo, we're going to go give Rojas a beatdown. A _good and very nice one_" As those words left her mouth her usually mix of blue and brown eyes turned red. _Blood_ red. Angel's dark Angel wings sprouted out causing a wave of power to go threw the air and JoJo transformed into a pure shadow with gloaming red eyes.

Looking at Angel and JoJo Joker felt pure terror. They looked ready to _kill_. Smirking Joker found himself laughing at Angel and JoJo. They we're the perfect duo to take care of somebody, preferably Rojas. Laughing while grabbing batman Joker says "Batsy our girls are ready to kill" and it was true to. But to Batman's dismay

"That's the _plan_" both girl's giggled. Batman had a rule to never ever kill anyone or even let them be killed.

"Angel..." Says batman in protest of killing Rojas. He couldn't let them kill the man even thought he clearly dissevered it.

"Lighten up Bats" Josie laughed darkly "we're not not going to _kill_ him" she then smirked "just put him asleep forever...or until I want him to wake up" It was like putting him in a coma, a permanent one.

Angel nodded while saying "we promise that we won't kill him"

Deeply sighing "Fine," Batman shook his head. When he said that Joker hugged him "thank's Batsy!" Joker said as he nuzzled into his chest. Batman rolled his eyes but slightly smiled "yeah yeah" he muttered

Flying up Angel spoke up "Joker, you stay here with Batman while me and Josie go take out the trash" Joker grinned "okey-dokey" he says thinking about a kissing session between himself and his bat.

JoJo flew away with Angel looking around "so where's this Rojas guy at" JoJo asked having not the slightest clue where he was. Angel pulled out a bullet as her eyes glowed a neon pink color. "7 main" Angel answered as her eyes turned even darker.

"So tell me what happened" Says JoJo "I mean you don't usually turn into _that_ form" JoJo observed.

Clenching her fist Angel's emotions on her face turned to pure anger and hate. "Rojas had nearly killed Batsy" as she said that everything turned deathly silent. "I had felt that one of them was hurt so i teleported hear to try and find them" taking a breath she started again "I had to bring Batman back to life and be told me the one that shot him was Rojas" Angel looked like she had tasted dirt when she spat out Rojas name. _"So that's what happened_" angel said leering at the idea of Rojas

As she finished JoJo (if possible) turned even more darker "Hell is coming his way"

Grinning evilly Angel said "_oh it is!_"


End file.
